Hellcats Season 2
by smudgetaz1
Summary: The CW tv series hellcats have been discontinued. This is the season 2 that no-one will ever watch. Continuation of season 1 of hellcats.
1. Chapter 1

Hellcats

Season 2

Chapter 1

Furious that her sister had lied to her about her father, Marti got on her bike and took off. She did not know where she was going to go or what she was gonna do. The only thing she knew is she had to get away. As she was riding through the quiet town, she pondered whether she was taking it too hard on Deirdre. "Maybe she had a good reason to lie, after all Rex was trying to communicate with Dierdre as if they were not on speaking terms. As if he did something wrong. But still, she lied to me!" Still pedaling faster than she ever thought she could, she took a sharp turn avoiding the fire hydrant she had almost hit; leading her into a speedy taxi driver. The last thing Marti could remember before she completely blacked out was seeing the taxi driver as drunk as could be trying to call 911. The ambulance soon arrived to see this young girl injured and bruised in the road; her bike bent up a few yards away. They quickly rushed her to the hospital.

Dr. Altman recognized Marti from the hellcats. It brought Derrick great pain to think about Vanessa and how their relationship had ended. Although he hated the thought, it was still his responsibility to put thoughts aside to help Marti. He quickly got a phone book and called 'The Rat' asking for Wanda.

"Yes this is Wanda" he heard the woman reply.

"Hey this is Dr. Altman." Wanda was a bit confused as to why he had been calling.

"Hey Derrick, you don't have to refer yourself as 'doctor' to me. How are you doing? You ok since Vanessa left you?" A sharp pain hit his chest as he heard the name Vanessa. "I'm doing fine, and the reason I called you is about Marti." Wanda froze for a split second.

"What's wrong with Marti? Is she alright? Did something go wrong at that party?" He hated to give her the bad news.

"Marti has been severely injured and is completely blacked-out. You should come to the hospital as soon as you can." Wanda at that moment just dropped the phone in shock; the only family she ever had, had just gone to the hospital. Heavy tears fell from her eyes; she couldn't help it.

Dan had been worried about how Marti stormed out of that party, and figured she may made it around to seeing her mom by then. He entered the bar and saw Wanda crying her eyes out.

"Wanda what's wrong? Is this about Marti, she stormed out in an argument with her sister. Did she say something to you?" Wanda's heart just snapped right there as she broke down to an even harder cry.

"Marti's in the hospital blacked-out injured." Dan couldn't believe his ears. He had just an hour ago saw Marti. And now she was completely out.

"Can I join you to the hospital?" Wanda nodded her head and they quickly walked out the door.

The car ride was silent for a while. So Dan decided to call savannah and tell her what just happened.

"Are you sure? Or is this just a joke? Cause if it is its not funny, Dan." It had been harder to tell her it was true, for he was wishing it was only a cruel joke.

"I'm positive. Wanda got the call and we are both heading to the hospital right now."

"Guys!" Savannah yelled to her teammates. Tears were going from her eyes. "What's wrong savannah? Lewis asked. Savannah wasn't quite sure how to tell her friends.

"You're crying..Tell us." Alice said as she got up from her seat. Savannah looked around the room not wanting to look anyone in the eyes. A long silent moment filled the air only filled with sounds of Savannahs crying.

"Marti is in the hospital and it could be serious."

Dan had closed his phone shut and continued to look at it.

"So why had she left the party?" Wanda asked quietly still keeping her eyes on the road. The conversation between Wanda and him seemed to be seconds apart between each sentence.

"I'm not exactly sure. One moment everybody is having a great time; Marti was in the other room with her sister going through the closet." Another silent moment filled the car as Dan took a breath.

"The next moment Marti comes storming out of the room yelling to her sister as her sister was following after her crying. Deidre was yelling to Marti that 'she promised she would never leave her. Of coarse Deirdre didn't stay around for much longer and left shortly after. She didn't say what happened but she seemed upset." The light turned red and Wanda slowed down to a stop.

"And that's when she went and got injured?" Dan didn't know what to say. Agreeing with Wanda just seemed like a waste of words. Wanda looked over at Dan with eyes full of sorrow.

"Why do you think this had to happen to my little girl..?" Dan was lost at words and said the only thing he could think of.

"I don't know." The light turned green and they soon arrived at the hospital.

Everybody had made it to the hospital at very close times, only minutes apart. They all gathered outside of Marti's hospital room. The doctor soon came out and introduced himself.

"Is there any of Marti's family here?"

"That would be me. I'm her mother." She peered through the group of Marti's friends. "What happened to Dr. Derrick?"

"Dr. Altmans shift was over, he made the call but he had to go home." Wanda was a little mad that Derrick had known the situation and just left her to go home.

"Oh, I see."

"Would you like to see your daughter? She is still out, but I have to tell you some things about her situation." The doctor had lead her to Marti's bed. There she laid, quietly with her eyes closed and no movement. Nothing was peaceful about it. Wanda looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes as she thought that this could be the last time she sees her daughter.

"She has broken her left leg from the impact of the car hitting her side and her right arm from falling incorrectly on the pavement. Once she hit the ground her head had appeared to have slammed the cement pretty hard and that's what made her black out. And it may be possible for some loss of memory from where she hit it." Silent overpowered the room.

"Will she be alright in the end?" Wanda asked.

"We are not sure. She has been out for a while." The doctor waited a moment before he continued.

"We took some x-rays and we have some more news for you." Wanda looked at the doctor wondering of how there could be more news than what had already happened. The doctor embraced himself and began to speak.

"Your daughter has been tested positive for pregnancy." Wanda's eyes didn't seem to change expressions. Just a blank stare continued into the doctors eyes.

"Luckily the the cars impact hasn't created a miscarriage. For that, she is lucky."

Marti had heard the whole thing about her being pregnant. She had come out of her comma silently as the doctor was talking.

"This cant be..I'm pregnant? With who? It couldn't have been Lewis since it was so long ago and I would of showed by now; I would of known...Dan? No it can't be Dan...I almost lost him for good the first time we thought that, I can't tell him it might be his." Marti continued to think silently as both her mom and the doctor have been facing the opposite direction.

"It could've also been Julian too." Moments later Wanda had looked over and saw Martis eyes open. Wanda looked at the doctor and asked,

"Do you mind if we have a moment?" The doctor agreed and headed out of the room. Wanda looked once again at her daughter, thanking god that she had woken up from her comma.

"Mom, you cant tell anyone." Wanda immediately knew she had heard the whole conversation.

"Of coarse sweetie."

"No, I mean it. If anyone one is to find out, things will not go well. I can't lose em" Wanda then immediately assumed it was Dan.

"I promise I won't tell a soul."

Marti grinned slightly. "Thanks Wanda." The doctor peaked in to see if they were ready for him again.

"Hey doc, you can let my friends in now. I know they are here." The doctor came out of his office and went to let the young girls and guys in.

"You guys are allowed to come in if you wish to visit Marti." The group of friends all started to head in together. Marti watched them all enter the room. First came in Dan and savannah together and then the others followed. She couldn't help but to think that the baby could belong to him. Things are finally back to normal and she couldn't just ruin lives for that same one mistake. It'd be an never ending drama.

"Hey Marti, how you feeling?" asked Savannah.

"I'm good. Just a little tired is all. And my whole body hurts."

Savannah looked down depressed, "I wish I could help.."

"It's fine Savannah, I don't think there would be enough ink in your sharpie to right words of encouragement all over my body." From hanging with Dan, she has gained the skill to identify some jokes. Savannah gave out a quick chuckle.

"Look, I'll be fine Savannah. I just need time to heal." Savannah looked down once more and then looked back up at Marti.

"What happened to you after you stormed out?"

"I was going really fast and swerved to avoid a crash and then next thing I remember there was a drunk taxi driver trying to call 911." Marti watched Savannah put her head back down.

"It's no big deal, I'm awake now aren't I? So lets not talk no more about it."


	2. Authors Note

Update

Hellcats

Season 2

Hello everyone reading this and that has read or will read my chapter one for

'Hellcats: Season 2.'

I have gotten a few more Chapters done and will be posting up soon. Each Chapter will be published once a week.

The only thing I expect is for all you fans of Hellcats to spread the word about my Story of Season 2.

Chapter 2 Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 2

Hellcats

Season 2

Chapter 2

A few days flew by for just about everybody. Everybody but Julian Parish. Nobody had told him that Marti had been sent to the hospital. He had been spending his days working in the courthouse lawyering a case that had took longer than expected. The days were long and hard and he really wished Marti was there with him. The only thing that stopped Julian from calling her up for a nice comfy nights in bed was that his daughter was still there; and like a good father wasn't gonna get with Marti.

Meanwhile, the Hellcats got together outside of the hospital to greet Marti when she got out.

"When is she supposed to come out?" Alice asked for about the third time. Savannah acting as if she's not annoyed yet says,

"The lady at the counter said she will be getting out at 11:30."

"Alice, its only 11:10, we still have time to wait." Lewis points out a bit agitated. A little defensive about his retort, Alice continues,

"I'm just wondering, we DO have Hellcats practice and we can't just take a break, even if there's nothing big coming up."

Savannah admits she does have to agree with Alice, but it's also important that the they all greet Marti, to show their support. Not that they haven't since they all individually went to visit Marti. But to Savannah, the leaving of the hospital moment should be done in a group, cause it's should be a big deal. Marti would want all of her friends to be there.

"Alice has a point. But Alice, we have to greet Marti; it's important."

Alice rolls her eyes at Savannah.

"Yea, yea. Sure I guess. But she better hurry up, we're wasting time." Just then the door opens from the hospital, and there they see the nurse assisting to help Marti get through the door with her wheelchair. Marti wheeled though half-way into the parking lot before she noticed the Hellcats all gathered around waiting. The moment she noticed, they all came cheerfully running up to her.

"Hey guys" Marti said with great enthusiasm.

"How are you feeling Marti?" Darwin said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." Marti answered.

"Why are you all here?"

Savannah was all pepped up to answer the question.

"We decided to all take some time off practice to come greet you when you got out."

"Why are you in a wheelchair? Can't you just use crutches?" asked Alice.

"Well crutches are little harder to use for your leg when you have a broken arm as well, if that answers your question."

Alice regretted asking that question considering it was one that made her look stupid. To switch the subject she reminded all the team that they still had practice rehearsal they had to contend to. So they all soon got in their cars and headed back to the practice room.

The practice room hasn't seemed to change since Marti has been gone. The same smells of matts filled the room. Marti was kind of glad that she could smell this smell again, and not be breathing in hospital room smell and bad breakfast. She wheeled herself to the sides of the matts so she could watch. She wished she was not injured so she could join. Music started playing and they all listened. Savannah had decided the previous night that the best song to work with was 'Too bad I love you. By Tiffany Dunn.'

"That wouldn't be my first choice, but Tiffany's song does have a good beat, and catchy tune." Marti thought as she listened to the song. While listening to the song, her thoughts have taken over and she imagined all that has happened. Her fear of facing the truth has officially become reality. How can she hide that she is pregnant with the possible father of Dan or Julian? Both would make bad situations for both men. She can't lose Dan again, or Savannas trust and friendship. And telling Julian would not help him out any with his current situation with his daughter.

"I cant tell anyone. They will never forgive me." Marti thinks with a concerned face staring blankly at Savannah.

"Is everything alright, Marti?" Savannah questioned her expression. The reality of the current event snapped back to Marti as she still looked at Savannah.

"Yea, I'm fine. The songs great." Marti replied reassuring her.

"Oh good, I thought it was a great choice. The new modern party song, with a newly artist."

The phone rings suddenly before Marti can respond. Marti puts her finger up to savannah signaling to hold that thought, as she flips open her phone to answer. It was Deirdre. She may have bumped her head, but she sure did remember what had happened previous to her accident.

"Hey." Marti showed no emotion to greet her sister.

"Hey...I don't usually say this to many people, but sorry." Deirdre spoke with a tone that one could tell she wasn't comfortable saying that, which she spoke faster when she said 'but sorry.' Marti sat there thinking of what she would say next; but nothing, she was still bitter about it, but knew she shouldn't snap since Deirdre called to say sorry.

"I shouldn't have done what I did." Deirdre said quickly.

"Then why did you?" Marti asked sternly. A slight break in the conversation.

"Can we talk about this later?" Deirdre asks with her usual fast talking.

"Whatever. How 'bout in a hour?" says Marti.

"Kay. Where?" Deirdre asks. That was a good question. After all, getting around in a wheelchair will be a little rough.

"Where are you?" Marti then asks. Another slight silent moment gained in the conversation.

"...That doesn't matter, just around." Deirdre says still hiding the truth; it was a habit she's had since her mother died.

"What is with her?" Marti thought.

"Does she really hate me that much to not tell me straight up?" Martis face was getting more frustrated.

"Fine. Just meet me at the coffee shop a few blocks away from your work."

"Ok. Bye." Deirdre says in a slightly awkward way and then hangs up. Marti hears the click and realizes that she hung up.

"She has no phone manners let alone manners at all." Marti speaks to herself.

"Who was that?" Savannah asks curiously.

"Just my sister." Marti says obviously still frustrated from the conversation.

"What did she want?" Savannah asked.

"I don't know. But can I ask you a favor? I need a ride." Marti bluntly says.

"What about practice?" Savannah asks.

"What about it. I need the ride in an hour. Practice will be over by then." Marti states.

"Sure. Where to?" Asks Savannah a little more comfortable knowing she wont have to bail on practice.

"The Coffee shop over by Wainwright's guitar shop." Marti said.

"Yea sure, no problem." Savannah assures. Not knowing what else to say, Savannah finishes up the last thirty minutes of practice to start creating some choreography. Marti watched as she imagined where she could be when she got healed enough to join. The high kicks, the back-flips and the fast up-beat dancing mocked Marti as she was sitting there with her casts on her arm and leg.

Practice was soon over and the squad parted to the shower rooms and dressing rooms to continue with their days. Locker cabinet doors opened and closed as the girls got their clothes out getting ready to change into them and out of their towels.

"It's too bad for Marti that she can't work with us" one girl says.

"Well, I'm kind of glad, because now I officially get my spot back for flyer. No way her leg can take that kinda work anymore." Alice puts in.

"Hey, That's not fair to Marti. If when she gets better and is able to fly again, she will once again fly. If she chooses of coarse." Savannah says with an annoyance by Alices self absorbed comment.

"Whatever. But I'm second flyer until then. And that will be a long while I'm sure." Alice says smugly. Savannah rolls her eyes grabs her bag and leaves the locker room.

"Hey Marti, ready to go?" Savannah says from afar.

"Yea, lets go." Marti says as she rolls forward to the door.

Getting in the car had been harder than usual. Marti now has to get in the front seat while Savannah or whoever else folds it up and fits somewhere in the vehicle. But nonetheless they get the chore of a job done, and starts heading into downtown. The Air was a spring season warm like it was every couple days in Memphis. All the trees have already got green and an flowers are just getting ready to bloom. The trees there, like in any part of Tennessee had that warm home feeling, which always made trips more calming and relaxing on those quiet days. Today seemed liked one of those days. As they made their way down the road, they start pulling up to the coffee shop that was advertising for their biscotti and coffee combo deal of half off. The little coffee shop was located at the corner of commercial avenue and 17th street. The lettering on top of the roof that spelled Cecile's Coffee written in fancy curvy font that seemed almost cursive. It was a quaint little corner shop with a few benches up against the wall to add to the look. There through the window you can see customers lining up to order their coffee and some that were sitting down and socializing; most with the biscotti combo. But no Deirdre in sight. So Marti gets in her wheelchair and heads in to get seated. People treat her so much more special since of the wheel chair. Now she knew how annoying it must be for people that are paraplegic. She lets this guy working at Cecile's get a spot prepared for her. She gets situated and Savannah finally speaks up.

"Should I wait for you or-" Marti cuts her off so Savannah doesn't embarrass herself.

"Just come back in a half an hour or so. And if I'm still inside, just keep wait in parking."

"Okay." Savannah says and then exits the shop.

It was fifteen minutes passed the time they were supposed to meet.

"What is up with her? She can't even keep a scheduled time. She probably stood me up." Marti says out loud to herself shaking her head in disapproval as she reaches for the tire breaks. Right before she gets a chance to unlock her wheels, she notices Deirdre Entering through the entrance. At first she just stood there looking at Marti. Deirdre felt a little guilty of what had happened to Marti. After all, if she would have told Marti the truth sooner, none of this would have happened. Deirdre picks up some courage and continues forward to where Marti is sitting. She sits down silently, without even a hello. Marti takes a glare at Deirdre waiting for her to say something. But nothing. The only thing she does is take a nervous swallow of her own saliva while looking around with her eyes.

"Do you want some biscotti and coffee since we are here? I'll pay." Deirdre asks quickly trying to break the silence.

"Yea, sure, why not." Marti responds.

"Great. I'll go get some." Deirdre says quiet and fast as she gets up to goes to order.

"Two combos." Deirdre demands to the same guy who helped Marti.

"Kay, will be ready in a minute. That will be $4.50." The boy said. While the boy is getting the stuff ready, Deirdre pulls out a five dollar bill and puts on the counter. The boy comes back and has a tray full of coffees and biscotti.

"Out of five." He says as he works the cash register. He gets the change out and hands it to Deirdre.

"Here is your fifty cents, and have a good day." the boy says.

"Thanks." Deirdre replies in a slight rude way as she turns away. She notices Marti looking out through the window.

"Great. She's gonna hate me." Deirdre thought. She then goes and takes a seat, and hands Marti her combo special. Deirdre immediately dips her biscotti into her coffee and nervously starts twirling it in circles.

The silents has gone far enough and Marti soon speaks up.

"Why did you lie to me? I thought I could finally trust you." Marti finally says. Deirdre is still twirling her biscotti and avoids talking.

"Oh, what? Now you're not going to tell me?" Marti said frustrated-like.

"You just won't understand, and you will be still angry." Deirdre says in defense.

"Then what were you planning to accomplish us coming here then? That I'd forget and we sing merrily along like-" Marti says as she gets interrupted. Deirdre quickly puts a folded piece of paper on the table and gets up and leaves. She takes a bight of her biscotti before continuing to see what was written inside. The writing inside was clearly feminine even tho it had handwriting that was sloppily done. Inside it contained an address and a note below it. It read:

'Sorry for everything. Here's what you've been wanting.'

-Deirdre-

Marti continued to hold the piece of paper.

"Could this be the address for Rex? And to think this whole time, she had all of Rex's contact information." Marti thought looking at the note. Everything she had been hoping to find was now coming reality.


	4. Chapter 3

Hellcats

Season 2

Chapter 3

Marti woke up the next morning with only one thing on the mind. That note. Rex. Meeting him. She got out of bed and headed to the bathroom mirror. Her hair was a little more messy than usual. So she turned on the faucet and applied water to her hair to tighten and renew her curls while squeezing her hair in her hands to form the curls better. When she got back to the room, Savannah was making her bed, as if everything had to be just right.

"Hey Marti, how are you this morning?" Savannah asked perky as usual.

"A little rough. I have a lot on my mind." Marti replied. Savannah put her pillow on her bed just so and sat on her bed.

"So are you going to that address today?" Savannah asked. Marti was digging through her drawers trying to decide what to wear.

"Yea, I'm hoping it's Rex. I'll finally be able to meet my father after all these years." Marti said continuing on her clothes search.

"Do you think I should wear this?" Marti said throwing a few pieces of clothing on her bed. One was a gray v-neck tee that looked considerably new. The pants were black jeans that she wore quite a bit.

"And then I'm going to wear my leather jacket with it." Marti added.

"I think it will work." Savannah said. "You should wear his hat too."

"You know, I think I might. That's a good idea Savannah." Marti says while she goes to grab the hat.

Marti got ready as quickly as she could, but was the slowest she has ever gone. Forgetting she had a cast she put back her jeans and grabbed her pair of 'Hellcats' sweat pants. She got done with Getting dressed, took the note, and started to leave.

"Wait, do you want a ride?" Savannah asked.

"I checked the bus times. I gotta do this on my own." Marti replies. Marti then continues out the door and catches the bus that's down the street from Cheer Town.

"Well this is a new experience." Marti thought while sitting on the bus. Marti hasn't never had the need to take the bus. She was perfectly happy riding her bike everywhere. And if it was too far on that rare occasion, she always new Wanda would give her the ride. Every couple of minutes she would here a ding and the 'stop requested' sign would turn on, and then the bus would stop and let off a few people. It didn't seem very necessary to have a bus stop sign every block. Are people really that lazy to not just walk the extra block to get to the next?

While Marti waited for her stop to come up, she couldn't but overhear this young lady talking about how her and her boyfriend were having a baby. The lady was already showing, and that made Marti nervous to think that soon she will be that way. Marti then focused on looking out the window instead of listening to the lady and her new bus buddies. Her stop was coming up so she grabbed the yellow cord and the bus stopped at the next stop.

"Thank you." Marti yelled to the bus driver. It was common courtesy to thank the bus driver as you get off.

"Just a couple of houses to go before I make my turn." Marti told herself out loud. She had the previous night before, Google-mapped the address. She made it to where she had to turn. It was a deep dark alley leading into a place where people would be killed in any scary movie. Marti continued to walk into the ally when she finally made it to the place she was going to. Rex's house. It was this old decrepit house with a few long gone dead rose bushes. Not exactly a marvelous moment when you first meet your dad, but knowing his history can't expect anything less. Luckily there weren't any stairs of platforms in front of his door, or there would be problems. Marti wheeled herself up to the door and rang he doorbell. Nothing happened, so she knocked on the door hardly. A brown Haired man with a goatee answered the door and stood there. His eyes had wrinkles on the tips and slight creases on his forehead. All Marti could do was stand there staring at him.

"Are you Rex Perkins?" Marti asked the strange man.

"Yes. Who is asking may I ask?" Asked the man.

"Do I look familiar to you at all?" Asked Marti curiously.

"No, I don't know you, so you should go." He said while he started to shut the door.

"Wait!" Marti yelled as she stopped the door from closing. She continued to speak."Do you remember Wanda?"

The man stopped for s a second and began to open the door more.

"How do you know Wanda?" he asked with wonder in his eyes. Marti looked into Rex's eyes and began to speak.

"I'm Marti. Her daughter. Your daughter." Marti said boldly.

Rex looked at Marti for a good two minutes before more was said. He looked at her hair. It's was blonde and curly like her mothers. She definitely resembled Wanda. She also looked a bit like him as well. No doubt it was Marti.

"You wanna come inside?" Rex asked.

"I'd appreciate that." Marti said in relief.

Rex showed her into the house leading her way to the living room. It took a little longer to get there cause he had to make a clear path for the wheelchair. Marti rolled through as she watched him kick his garbage and dirty clothes out of the way and she eventually made it to living room.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Rex asked kindly.

"No thanks." She replied. Rex then sat down on his sofa and took another glance at Marti.

"Were you the one who picked up when I called Deirdre?" Rex asked curiously.

"Yea. Sorry I just kind of just hung up." Marti said.

"It's fine. Was something wrong?" Rex asked.

"It was Deirdre. She told me you haven't been heard of and supposedly dead." Marti said plainly. Rex looked down not surprised.

"How did you meet Deirdre anyway?" Rex asked.

"I was searching for you. My mom still had your case with stuff in it. I took this hat and one of the many guitar picks." Rex slightly started laughing.

"That hat I found who knows where. Probably some homeless friend of mine stole it and thought it looked good on me. But I remember it."

"Ya? That is pretty funny." Marti said with a slight laugh.

"So how did a hat and guitar pick lead you to Deirdre?" Rex asked slightly confused.

"The guitar pick had an old label that I looked up, and my sources led me to Wainwright's guitar shop."Marti said.

"Okay, I see now. I can put the puzzle pieces together on my own now. I know Deirdre pretty well." Rex responded confidently.

"She's is definitely different." Marti said nodding her head and looking down.

"Hey, not that I'm not enjoying this talk with you, I got plans." Rex explains to Marti in the nicest way he can.

"Okay, I will leave. I can take a hint." Marti says while she turns her chair and starts heading to the door. She opens the door and backs up. Rex then opens the door fully for Marti.

"It was good to finally meet you again." Rex said to Marti as she wheeled herself out. The door then shut and all Marti was left with was the memory that was just created. Something about that last sentence was a bit ironic and funny and sad all at the same time.

Marti finally got back to her room in Cheer Town, and got all her missed assignments out that Savannah had gotten from her professor. She got out of her wheelchair and relaxed on her bed and began catching up on homework preparing for her first class since she's gotten back.

The night had been rough for Julian. Long grueling work on a new case. The case consisting of murder and crime. He had yet to find any clues on who the girl may be. Over-working on the case, looking at each clue; he fell asleep at his work table. His dreams consisted of the case he has been studying, but just like the real thing, no clues were found. No good information he could sink his teeth into. A strange beeping noise comes from the clouds. Staring at them they blend into the sky. The beeping becomes more real as he awakes from his dream. Julian opens his eyes and realizes it was his alarm clock in the room over. That sound meant it was time to get up for work. So like usual he went to do his hair and wash his face. Then afterwards, to put on his suit, grab a quick snack and head out.

He arrived at the college the same time as usual. Students were getting out of their cars to head to the first class of the day. Some would head to the cafeteria area and school stores to get breakfast; as did he. He has never had time in the morning at home to make his own breakfast, so the food at the college was convenient and quick. He always sat down in the same chair, and if anyone chose to sit with him they could; but he wasn't there long enough for someone to mingle with him. His class was soon to start so he began to go to his room. He entered and of coarse Morgan Pepper was already in his seat waiting for class to start. But of coarse he did, he didn't really have any real friends here, cause even Julian thought he was just socially an annoyance.

"Good Morning, Mr. Parrish." Morgan said as a teachers pet would.

"Morning Morgan." Julian said as he got papers ready for class. "I hope you got your homework done that I assigned."

"Of coarse I did. This law class is very important to me. More than some people in this class." Morgan said in response. "But I don't quite understand why we had to create or own case on a conspiracy such as 'The Philadelphia experiment'."

"Well, it's one that is quite hard to find info on, and a good lawyer will need to pick up even the hardest of clues and facts." Julian told him in a matter-of-fact way.

"Ah, I se-" Morgan said being interrupted by the sight of Marti in her wheelchair pulling up to her old seat.

"Philadelphia Experiment huh?" Marti said.

"Why yes, what is your input on it?" Julian asked hoping to get a good answer for what he was looking for.

"Well, it depends on what one believes. The case consists of odd unbelievable facts that skeptics will immediately bash. The fact that people that were on the ship claimed that they were 'warped to an odd dimension that allowed them to walk thru the walls were hard enough to believe. And without pictures to prove that when they arrived back, the people that were walking thru a wall at that same moment were basically split in half dead; people will not buy it. Because the fact that there is very little info on the experiment, it's either fake or the government is doing a fine job hiding the information. The only way this case would hold up in court is if there were witnesses to support." Marti explained.

"Very well put, Marti. That's what I was looking for in this assignment and shes not even in this class and she got it done right." Julian said to both of them and himself.

Julian walked over closer to Marti.

"So Marti, how you doing? You alright?" Julian asked.

"You didn't know about this?" Marti asked back a little concerned.

"No, when did this all happen" Julian asked signaling is arms toward Marti in her wheelchair and then continued to talk. "What happened?"

"I thought someone would of told you. I Stormed out of a small party and got hit by a driver on my bike." Marti replied.

"I'm sorry, I wish I would've known so I could have visited you in hospital." Julian said.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." Marti reassured him.

Julian looked down at his desk and then continued to talk.

"When are you gonna get out of the casts?" Julian asked.

"In about six weeks. I'm ready to get out know, this wheelchair makes everything much harder."Marti said.

"So you gonna come visit me more? My daughter is coming up again and she said she wants you to come over." Julian asked.

"Really? Even after the divorce huh? Yea, I'd love to." Marti agreed.

The bell rang and everybody was I their seats ready to learn.

"I should go now. Nice seeing you" Marti said while backing up to leave.

She headed on her way out and Julian began to teach. To Marti it was an honor to hear that Julians daughter liked her. To Julian this was just the final test to see what he should do next. If Nikki liked Marti, then that could possibly mean he can successfully get more in a relationship with Marti. A relationship that he wanted very much.


	5. Update 1

Hello Everyone!

Sorry that I have been a lazy person and have not continued on my Hellcats Season 2 Fanfic.

I get in these moods to work on big projects like this, and when I am, I do a a lot! But once I lose the motive, I'm on a break from it really.

And guess what, I'm back in the mood to write more on my Fanfic!

I'm gonna be watching Season 1 for a review and then I will began writing again.

I will start doing that within the next couple days!

So thank you for your patients, and keep waiting just a little bit longer.

Love

Smudgetaz1


End file.
